1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a robot remote manipulation system and a robot remote manipulation device, and specifically relates to such systems and devices that remotely manipulate bipedal walking robots via communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of robot remote manipulation systems have been developed recently. As one prior art robot remote manipulation system, Tmsuk 04 (Robocon magazine No. 18, pp. 20–23, published by Ohm-sha in 2001) is known in which a robot can be remotely manipulated using a PHS line. In the Tmsuk 04 technology, an operator operates a master arm to control the motion of a robot as a slave. Another prior art manipulation system uses a joy stick. By moving the joy stick forward, backward, rightward or leftward, the moving direction, the length of a step and the walking speed of a robot can be controlled.
There is known one other prior bipedal walking robot remote manipulation system in which commands are inputted or a moving destination and route are inputted.
Such conventional bipedal walking robot remote manipulation systems, however, have comparatively large sizes. Further, while manipulating a robot in the conventional systems, it is not easy to be aware of forces applied to the legs of the robot and therefore it is not easy to control the robot.